


Dance with me

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: For once Kathryn Janeway complies with a medical order ;)





	Dance with me

Laugh with me  
I`m filled with glee  
Because i`m free  
To see  
You

Play with me  
Velocity is good  
I am in the mood  
But not for food

Dance with me  
In my quarters  
As i sway my hips  
Don`t mind the pips  
I can do as i please  
Once in a while  
The Doc ordered me to play  
So do as i say

I want to feel the cool breeze  
On my heated skin  
Swaying trees  
Bear witness  
To your fitness  
As you make me cum  
I am not dumb   
When i shout out  
Your name

I`m in love  
In your alcove  
I will taste you  
Yes it`s true  
Proof enough?  
That`s tough  
How about a kiss  
It`s a seal of bliss  
That you`re mine  
And i`m yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments please. Thank you :)
> 
> Have a lovely weekend :)


End file.
